Friends of Invisibility
by PestilentJackal
Summary: Noah is a high school nobody with a creative imagination. His only friends are characters from books he has read. He is the only one who can see them and communicate with them. Like any other high school story, there is a romance involved with a girl named Emma. But what happens when he find out that some evil is surrounding Emma and is in need for a new host?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_So I decided to write a Throne of Glass and Heir to the Empire cross over, because why not. And yes, Winston form 1984 makes some appearances by replacing an Alexa Dot because why not. There are many characters from both trilogies, but Fan Fiction only allows me to put four of them down, so just remember that. Credit goes to my friend Morgenstern128 for giving me ideas and advice. I would advise you follow her as she is a much better writer than me, and you will enjoy her content if you like mine. Enough with the introduction, here is_ **Friends of Invisibility.**

Chapter 1:

 _All beings being their lives with hopes and aspirations. Among these aspirations, is the hope that there is a straight path to their goals. It is seldom so. Perhaps never. Sometimes the turns are of someone's own vision, as their thoughts and goals change. But more often, the turns are directed by outside forces. It was so with me, the memories vivid. Abeloth thrashing as I am escorted into the chamber. The decision has been made, and this creature is involved. The Ones look down on me, none of them are happy with the conclusion, I can read that on their faces. But they are servants of The Council of Balance, and they must carry out their orders. Fear alone demands that. The word is what I expected. Abeloth beams, all of its teeth showing._

 _"Consumption for the Test."_

 _I am led away, and once again, my path has turned._

He awakens to a dark sky. His alarm bleats like a goat. He hits snooze on it, getting out of his bed. He drags himself to the window, checking the weather.

"Cesog, what is the weather." He turns to see a blue-skinned male in a black naval uniform. "The weather, my friend, is cold, with some clouds in the lower atmosphere." The boy nods at him with thanks and walks into his closet. "Remember, today is your spirit day at your classes," Cesog recalls to the boy.

"I remember Wost'awase'cesog, but I thank you for reminding me." A man of 39 years of age hands him his school shirt and blue short.

"Glory to the Party," the man says. "Glory," The boy responds to Winston.

As he shuffles to the bathroom to groom his hair and brush his teeth, he reminds him of who these strange people are in his room. Noah is a human boy who lives on earth. George and Cesog are his imaginary friends that he created. Well, he did not create them, authors did. He has many other friends that he can summon and dismiss, but Cesog and Winston are always there in the early morning light. As he drags his comb through his hair, he recalls the nightmare he produced. A church, no, a cathedral, burning behind his house. There was no reason why it should be in flames, it just was. He wasn't even Catholic, Noah was a member of the Sacred Way, an otherworldly religion Cesog had introduced him to. On Earth, it was recognized as Polytheism. Noah knew the dream had meaning, but he did not know what. He decided to ignore it for now and to prepare himself for classes. He walked downstairs and greeted his mother with a nod. They did not speak much, as she was never really home, hence the summoning of his invisible friends. Only he could see them and speak with them.

A while later the boy arrived at school and sighed. "Gods," Noah muttered, "I hate this place." There were only two things he liked about school. His real friends and the after school activities. He also got to see the girl. Emma was her name. She introduced him to poetic writing, which he did when he felt like it. They first met in preschool and were separated until last year. His earthly friends and her friends in their gym class always hung out when they could, but it was rare they could be alone together. He acted so strangely around Emma, it seemed like she wanted to keep her distance from him. Her friends were also very protective of her, acting like royal guards. Whenever Noah, Emma and one of her friends were in a room together, her friend always sat between him and her, making a barrier.

He walks into his homeroom, greeting his teacher. He sits down as far away from her and pulls out his laptop.

"Remember, boy," Tarkin said, "Academic bowl meets today. Let us not be late this time." He nods his head. Tarkin wasn't really a friend of his. He was more like the weight you carry on your shoulder, always reminding you of things. He types up author trivia and selects his most used website.

"Good choice," said a feminine voice from behind him. He dropped his pencil so he could look. What he saw was a girl, no older than eighteen, standing behind him. She was in a tight, black tunic and pants. Her white, flowing hair running down her back. She was Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, also known as Celaena Sardothien. One of his favorite friends due to her wit and talent on the gym court. She was by far one of his best looking friends and most murderous ones as well.

"The first one is Sarah J. Maas," she said, pulling up a chair next to him. She smiled at that name. Maas was the author who had created Aelin. She was also one of Noah's favorites authors. More kids trickled in, none of them sitting near him. Not because of Aelin, they could not see her. It was because of who he was and whom he had contacts with. He could speak to people and ruin someone's reputation. Another large factor was his beliefs and his social awkwardness.

The first period was Chemistry class, his most dreaded class. Not because he sucked at the class, but because of Cesog and him knew everything. He could stare off into space and have deep conversations with Cesog and others. Thankfully they had a sub, Emma and her friend were in the same class as he. He smiled as he greeted like he was one of Cesog's people. Cesog was Chiss, an alien race created by Timothy Zahn. Another Chiss Noah was friends with was Mitth'raw'nuruodo or Thrawn for those who cannot wrap their English speaking brains around the language of the Chiss. They usually had three-way talks about the Sacred Way, and how it was introduced. Thrawn and Cesog always had arguments about what culture started believing in the Sacred Way. Not wanting to make either person angry, he always said the Greeks introduced it. By the end of class, their argument was over and he went to prepare for Language Arts.

When he arrived at his locker at the end of LA, a post-it fell from the top shelf while he tried to retrieve his gym bag. Aelin peered over him while he looked at it. It was a drawn image of a Church. No, a Cathedral. In red ink, someone had drawn flames coming out of the windows. He looked at Aelin, or to others, he looked at the faculty bathroom.

"Nevermind the note," Aelin said, "We have gym class, and you know how I feel about me looking you look good in front of your friends." To others, it looked like he had unworldly abilities during PE. In truth, however, it was all Aelin and Thrawn. Thrawn only came in handy for planning and strategy, Aelin came in handy for fitness and running.

He dropped the note and smile to himself. "This is where the fun begins."

Behind the door to the faculty bathroom, a figure hides behind a dark cloak and a mask that looked like it with marks that look like words from a language not on Earth. No, it thought, This is where my fun begins.


	2. Chapter 2: Deceiving Eyes

_Sorry for the long time between stories. My laptop committed seppuku and wasn't turning on. Also, this is a shorter chapter. Credit goes to_ _Morgenstern128 for giving me a master class to write a gym scene. Again, go read her stuff. Here is chapter two of_ **Friends of Invisibility.**

Deceiving Eyes:

 _The pain of Consumption was over when Abeloth devoured him. His body was now its. They stand in the temple of the Ones, under the light of a blood red moon, Abeloth takes her mask as the Ones look. She inscribes the consumed name into it. Millions of names were on this mask. Thousands of missions carried out by her champions. This was the first time Abeloth would do one in person, in the body of a human. She looks up at the three people standing high above her. The Father, Son, and Daughter. She had complete power over them, as she could consume them. She was the light in the middle of the galaxy, and the darkness of the vacuum within it. She shimmered as she transfers herself to the planet where she will do her mission._

 _Earth._

Gym. Aelin and his favorite class. The best part of gym class was that Emma and his friends were in his class as well. Noah had changed from his school shorts and blue shorts into a black outfit. Aelin had suggested the outfit because she wore the same thing. A quick glance around the gym told Noah that dodgeball was today's activity.

"Ah, dodgeball," Aelin said, smirking, "Let's show them who's boss." Coach Phill, the gym teacher walked to the center of the court.

"All right, maggots," He said. He looked down at his clipboard, "Team leaders are Noah and Emma." Noah was surprised. He never was the team leader. He glanced at her. He knew she would select all of his friends, including her own.

"Do not worry," Cesog said, "They have no physical abilities that can help you win." After a few minutes, teams were selected. As school ritual, both captains shook hands in the middle of the court. She smiled at him, which sent his brain spiraling out of control.

"Good luck Noah," She said and walked to her side of the gym. Noah walked to his side and nodded at Aelin. This was going to be fun. He could feel a power surge through his body. Aelin had a type of magic that allowed her to give people physical strength. The whistle blew and the game began. He was the first to the middle and the first to grab a ball. He did what he always did and through the ball at his friends. According to Thrawn, if he got them out, it would show both teams he had no mercy. A ball came flying at his face, and his hands flew up.

"OUT!" Coach Phill announced, pointing at Emma's closest friend. He glanced left and saw a wall of balls flying at his team. He attempted to go protect his team, but Thrawn materialized in front of him, stopping Noah short. All the balls connected with people. Coach Ross yelled at them to get out of the court. It was now getting intense, with Noah only having a few football players and Emma with their friends.

"Tell your men to throw at your friends," Thrawn said. Noah did, and their balls connected. However, some of Emma's team caught them. Coach Phill did not need to tell them to get out. It was now three verses 7. Noah turned to address his team, but one of his teammates were rushing him. Noah did not understand. He did what Winston told him and dropped dead on the floor. Looking up, he saw a ball connect with his teammate's chest. He looked down and nodded.

"You shouldn't have turned," Aelin said. Noah started chucking any balls he could find at Emma's team. He heard Coach Phill's voice boom at the other team, calling them out. It was now just Emma and Noah, with 30 seconds. Well, Noah, Aelin, and Thrawn facing Emma. People around the gym were chanting their names. Emma flung a ball in his direction. He slid to the left as the ball sailed over him. He seized a ball and spun, sending it flying at Emma. She froze with terror, the ball soaring at her left arm. It was a clean victory and Noah knew it. But it wasn't. The ball bounced off an invisible substance, not Emma. She grimaced in pain as the ball was misdirected.

"GAME OVER!" Coach Phill shouted, "EVERYONE GET READY FOR HIS OR HER NEXT CLASS!" As Noah walked to the boy's locker room, he dismissed Aelin and Thrawn out of existence. He needed alone time for a while, to figure out what happened with Emma. Did she have beings that could interact with Humans, or were his eyes giving him false images? It had to be that.

Right?


End file.
